Chaos at the Akatsuki
by superkikka.318
Summary: what if naruto now lived with the Akatsuki? how come so many people love him? but who is the object of our kitsune love? don't like yaoi, don't read! if you like it... well... enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are at the Akatsuki hideout. It is already three years that Naruto has joined the organization and a certain black haired red eyed man has fallen in love with him. There's only a problem. He is not the only one!! In fact they are… FOUR!? What the hell Naruto! Go for it!! XD – chough-mmm, yeah, on with the story.

So the people that want our blond hero heart are:

1) Itachi

2) Tobi

3) Kisame

4) Deidra

(…..O-o…. who would have ever thought…. Oh well!)

Today is Naruto birthday! And each of these people want to do something to get noticed. )

Well… Itachi and Deidra are going to dress their self like ramen (…please don't ask….), Tobi is going to kiss him ( much better! ) and Kisame is making him a cake (…I guess he is the most normal… and this is saying a lot…).

"Naruto-kun!!! Here is your birthday cake!!" "no! look at us!! We dressed like this just for you! We even put on make-up!!!" "Naruto turn you head.."

Guess what Naruto did!! He just started to run toward his room!!! Ahahaha! Poor our Akatsuki guy!!

**In Naruto room..**

"oh hell! I thought I was going to die!! What the hell were they doing?? I already have a boyfriend! Don't tell me you still haven't told them" our blond said to the man who was sitting on his bad. ( wait! Someone is sitting on his bad!? How can this be possible???? Oh yeah, I wrote it, right! O.o)

"Oi, it may not seem like that but they are scary when they get mad!! And Itachi literally freak the shit out of me!!" complained the man.

"if you say so…"

"anyway Naru-chan came here is time for your birthday present- said the man with lustful eyes.

"mmh! Pein… tonight I want you.. inside… of… me." (stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Pain?! Who decided that?! it sure wasn't me!!...

Naruto and Pein: shut up and go on with the story!!

I: hai hai…)

"mmhh!" "Naruto let me taste you.." Naruto's head shot up in surprise but he murmured to his lover ears "do as you please koi. You know a love you." Pein didn't need to be told twice. He just started to undress Naruto and the he placed his head near the blond cock and started to lightly kiss it. But that wasn't enough. " Pein please more" Naruto panted "I need more!" "as you wish, as you wish" with that the man deep throated him.

After they both came once Pein started to prepare Naruto putting his fingers inside of him and then entering him. He started to look for that spot that he knew would make his Naru-chan moan in pleasure. "oh God! There!...put.. you… cock …there.. again!!" Pein felt the need of release just as much as his lover so he trusted in a few more time. Both of them coming. ( forgive me, I know I suck at writing lemon!! XP)

"so, was this a good present??" "yes, but tomorrow you are going to tell the other about us, ok??" asked Naruto cuddling in the warm of Pein's body. "fine… but what if they kill me??" the blond snorted "they would die first…" and with that he fell asleep, leaving his lover with a big smile on his face. He knew Naruto was the strongest in Akatsuki and that no one dared oppose him, fearing his rage.

_And to think that when he is with me he act as stubborn as a little brat!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning

All the member of Akatsuki were in the leaving room with a shocked face. Naruto and Pein were lovers!? At this our little three man started to cry and ran away. ( O.o poor them!!!!!!) "oh well, it didn't go that bad…" "you think?!" replied a stunned and confused Naruto….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I: ahahahaha! Sorry! I know this is stupid but I couldn't resist!!!

Itachi: why are you so evil?? I want my Naru-kun!!!!! Weee!!

Tobi: I'm a good boy! Why did you do that to me??? –tears in his eyes and looks at me-

I: ghia! Fine! Stop looking at me like that I promise I will write something where you are with him, ok?????? But please! Stop crying!

Tobi and Itachi: fine! – now they are doing an happy dance around me-

I: god what did I get myself into?? Some body help me!!!

Ok….. this was pretty stupid… anyway I like all the paring as long as Naruto is there so if you want me to write something specific please tell me and I will do my best to please you!!!

Just don't ask for naruhina or sasusaku. I can't stand these couple and I really hate Sakura and the useless fan-girl she is…

---------------------------------------------------

Review people!!


End file.
